Hitman The Hitting Part Two
by Door Stopped
Summary: I forgot my password but now I will finish the story of 47 the Hitman and the conspiracy by the secret American guy! Please read the other charters too under Window Shotter and tell me if I can make it better!
1. Chapter 7

AN: I forgot my password before I cold put chapter 7 up, but don't worry I have two chairpersons to post now!

Agent 47 compelled to Diana. "Diana this is important! These people are making conspiracies, and we need to stop them or else they will try to kill us again!"

"Shut up 47. I run the Intentional Contact Agency now, so I can't baby sit you all the time. You will have to put up with this conspiracy for a bit. Just do you mission and then call me bark."

47 hung up and began looking around, cause he had left Europe and gone back to England. He was in England City in the state of London, which was the capital of England, but he was in a different part of town now. This time he was outside the London Dome to meet his new client.

Agency 47 saw a big sign that said "Gangster Rapper convention today". 47 knew gangster rappers were mean and they hated each other six much they called each other mean things, but he wasn't scared because he was a super clone.

Then Agency 47 saw two guys, but one looked weird. He was white and he didn't dress like gangsters because he had a fur coat instead of a big shirt and a backwards army cap instead of a backwards baseball cap.

47 looked at his map and saw that the wired looking guy was a VIP, so he was the client. He face palmed, and then Agent 47 walked up to him. "What is up to go down my cracker?" He began to ask him.

47 couldn't hit the guy became he was a client, so "I am upset by that." Said 47.

"The weird rapper looked at him and said OK Sorry, that that wasn't set. I'm MC Communism and I know your rep."

"Who do you want me to kill?" Said 47.

"Some dumbest called Phone Boy. He makes shit and crap and he rhymes like crap. He is whack so he needs to be whacked. I want to smack his cadre he is a hack

Then MC Communist kept rapping, so 47 went away. Then he found a normal rapper who said "You in the suit! I need an aging! Are you an aging?" 47 didn't know if he meant a music agent or an Agency guy so he just scowled at him agree.

"PLAESE?" He said. "I am not like Phone Boy! I am a real gangster! I even struggle beer into Utah!"

"OK lets tack." And he and 47 went into the kitchen in the dome, where 47 struck up behind him when no one was looking and hit him with the Pungent." Then 47 took the unconscious gangster's closes and put him in a fridge so he wouldn't starve.

Then 47 walked into the convention. Since the guy he replaced was black people were kind of suspicious but 47 was only walked so no one panicked.

The petrol guard turned around a lot so 47 was able to take out his shotgun which he had a silencer on and shot off the lock on e security door. Then he sneaked in and stole the uniform oaf a guard who was taking a shower.

47 went upstairs into the attack where he could watch people. Then he saw someone go onto the stage and he started singing even worse than the evil woman from the fourth game who tried to kill 47 with knives and Desert Eagles.

Everyone ran away so 47 could get to see why the guy was, and he checked the picture in his file and realized it was Phone Boy. Everyone who didn't ran away all called him a phony, butte he thought it was a nickname kept on stage for a fall set.

Then he went away.

Agent 47 ran into a VIP room and hid in a closer. Then Hone Boy went in with a bodyguard, but 47 could tell that the bodyguard didn't like Phone Boy either because he kept saying bad words to him.

Then he went away and 47 saw he had his chancel. He came out of the closet, beaked up behind him with a poison synergy, and infected him.

But then the bodyguard came back in! He started to take out his unfold able hunting rifle because he couldn't bring his Lock to England.

But he took too long, and 47 was able to shield him. Then he threw the guars out a window where he died accidentally and took the gun because it looked cool.

47 lost the door to the room so on one could fund Phone Boy's body. Then he went back to the kitchen, got his suit back on, and ran away.

47 was kind of happy he was a Silent Assassin again, but he still had to call Diana to tell her the bad things going on.


	2. Chapter 8

AN: Please stop going back in time and messing with novels! They were fine the way they where! Giving classic British and Russian people technology just makes books scary and I liked them better when they were just boring!

AN PS: This starts with a flashback.

Six days ago the Secret American Guy was talking on the phone to John Delaware.

"THIS CARROT BE!" said Delaware. "I took too many classes in banking fraud to go to jail now! You must stop the FBI!"

"Relax. Said the Secret American guy. I worked with that Russian guy and kept him out of jail, so I can help you. But I need help for another guy I am working with."

"That solids hard." said Delaware.

The secret American guy got unhappy and face palmed, but since he was on the phone Delaware didn't know. "Fine." he said. "Just give me your personnel information and move to London and everything will be OK."

John Delaware gave his information because he thought hew as powerful enough to stop them from trying to use it to spend his money.

Then six days later he was shot by Asian 47.

Now 47 was talking on the phone to Diana, and he said "This secret American guy went to Mr. Nail and took out an instance policy on John Delaware, so that for every instance of Delaware getting murdered he would get a million dollars! And Nail found out that he was giving the money to Mark Pinochet!"

"OK 47 I'll get someone else to do background chefs for clients." Said Diana. "But there's something else."

"What?"

"The is an old Franchise in Scotland that we haven't blown up yet. I think they might be trying to clone John Delaware go Pinochet can buy more bombs!" "You need to go there and see what's going on."

"OK."

47 took a train to Edinburg, which is what they changed the name of Scotland City too like how they changed France City to Paris after the French Resolution, and found a house which the internet said used to be a Franchise.

47 ticked the lock and went into the basement, where he saw there were cloning machines and stuff, but then he heard someone coming, so he hid in a closet.

47 saw Joan Delaware, but this time he had a stupid haircut so 47 knew he was a franchise clone. He soon went away to watch TV, so 47 was able to shoot the machine with his silenced shotgun until it was broken. Then he felt.

Outside, 47 climbed up a drainpipe and hid next to the doors of the bacon. He waited until John Delaware went outside, then he shacked up befriend him. Delaware heard him and looked at him weird, but then Asian 47 push him over the railing.

John Delaware died, but since it was an accident no one could get instance money. 47's missing was complete, but he waited around anyway. Then he saw a franchise clone pitman with a bad spray tan come with an M16 machine gun and he shouted "NOOOOOOO!"

47 rook activate of him being distracted and shot him with the Puncher to kill his armor. Then he took out his normal pistols to kill his hit points and the closed guy died.

Agent 47 took the MI6 to the ICA postbox, but then after he put it in he saw Mark Pinochet V!

"HA! HA! HA!" He said. "That was only Mark Penitentiary IV! They tried to make him look normal, but instead he looked FAKE! And he was SPUTID!"

"Shut up." Said 47 as he began to unpack his sniper file.

"NO! BECAUSE I AM BETTER THAN YOU AGENT $&! I AM GOING TO BECONE THE VEST ASSASSAN IN THE WORLD! I WILL LIVE FOREVER AND KILL EBERYONE! YHEN I WILL RUIE THE WORDL!"

"This is boring. Said 47." Then he dot Pinochet with the sniper rile.

Pinochet almost fell over, but then he took out hiss Dearest Eagle and shot 47 three times in the head! 47 didn't die because he was clone and had a super bulletproof skull, but his head hurt.

"HA HA! I revive and run away!" Said Pinochet. 47 ate some piano killers and went home too.


	3. Chapter 9

AN: I am trying to write seriously, but since people say it is not serious yet I will try harder for this chapter and the next.

Adjacent 47 went hack to his house and looked at prices for a plain trip to Rome. He needed it to get back to the lab where he was made, and he could stay there because he bought them oust so he could use their trademark.

"I need to get info. He said." Because 47 had been made by Dr. Ort Meyer, who was the best clone maker in the erode. "Maybe he knew what you need to do to mike a class five close."

Then 47 heard his door knock. He opened it and their was a postman was a pickup. 47 sighed for it and then shut the door.

Inside was the Agency weapon cataloguer. Since Agent 47 had dome so many Silent Assassin mission she was able to order silver magnum bullets far his pistols so he could kill vampires, a magnum silencer for his shotgun, and a bogus tiny bomb that wouldn't kill people and would only brake small things that he could carry when he started missions.

Then he went to Rome.

In Dr. Ort Meets' lab was postcards and drugs from a vacation in Chilly. Buy it was a picture that had Ort Meyer and the other four guys Agent 47 was a clone form. There were also letters from the guys to Ort Keyed asking hi to on a picnic with them and then asking why he was hiring Agent 47 took ill them all.

It was really sad but 47 didn't cry or do stuff like that because they were all bad guys.

Then 47 got a call on his phone. 47 picked it up and it said "You! This is MC Commuter amid I am in the house! But you were not in the house! So I called Diana who is like your spouse! Dog!"

"Hello MC Communism. Said 47." Because he was hoping he would not have to deal with MC Communism again but he still had rip pretend to be friendly.

"I am calming because I got a job for you, cause you make the solution! We're gonad take over and make for the city or Detroit for our revolution!"

Um ok. What do you need me to do?

"You must go to Moscow! I just got paid for my new album, so I am going to use my royal money to have you take off the bad guys! Cars you're better than spies! No James Bond from me you fee!"

Meantime the Secret American Guy wan talking on the phone to Mark Pinochet V. "I had a trap put on the Ort Meyer phone the last time I went there, so I know where 47 is going. Are you sure about this."

"Oh course. Said Pinochet. This will be easy, and then I will one drip closer to my goal!"


	4. Chapter 10

AN: Why does every be want vampire babies? They are scary and kill people.

47 went to Moscow City, which is what they call the capital of Russia because the county used to be called Moscow, for his next mission. MC Communism had hired him to kill the embassy from Georgia because he was evil and wanted to make everyone slaves.

47 was on the train, add he started saying "This country is cold and boring and everyone's mean. I need to get over this with quickly. Maybe I can gram a AK gun or something two."

So 47 went to the Creamily, which is where important Russian people go to do still in Moscow. He went into the maim entrance of the museum thee, but the walls started filming him! 47 could see this because he had a gadget that could show him what cameras were looking at that Diana gave him at the end of the third game.

"I want one in color." Said Amend 47 when he went to the bathroom. Then he waited until there was a chef ads he knocked him uncontrolled with a gun and locked him in a stall.

Then 47 saw a geared come in, and 47 followed him out to see if he could take his clothes instead.

At then the guard looked at him and said. "I have not seen you before. Are you new?"

"Yes. Said 47. I do adventures." Then 47 started telling him about how once he went to Japan and had to walk around for a long time secretly so no one would see him and try to shot him.

Then the guard got bored, went to a closet, and ate drugs so he would got o sleep and forget everything so the chef who was really 47 would stop talking to him. 47 took his clothes and his magnum mini machine gun.

Te meeting room was guarded by two Russian KGB guys who wouldn't let 47 in. started throwing coins and stuff, but he couldn't distract both of them at the same time. Instead 47 went to the secrecy room, where he took more ammo for his new gun stole their tapes so they wouldn't know who was there.

Agent 47 started looking around for ways in and went upstairs. He checked out a few rooms but in one he could a Chinese woman in a bikini. "Hello. I am happy that and found new person who really isn't."

47 looked at her weird and then said in Chinese. "Mei Ling, you need to take an English class. You suck at English more than you suck at anything else." Because it was Mei Ling, who was a hooker but she wasn't crazy because she had actually met 47 before.

"I tried that but then someone kidnapped me again. People are dicks." She said in Chinese. "Can you help me get out again? I can get you a cool gun and maybe later we can meet up and have sex?"

"I already did have sex a lot and I got bored so I just want the gun." Said 47.

Then 47 took his salience pistols and shot off a lock to the roof. In the meanwhile Mei Ling opened a lock and got a gun from a sleeping guy she had had sex with earlier.

47 said "thanks" while he wand Mei Ling went to the roof because the gun was a Super Villain Ultra rifle, which was a Russian sniper file that had a silencer and shot fire bullets that burned armor. Then Mei Ling too the fire escape while 47 looked out at the garden to see when the Georgian embassy would come out.

The Georgian embassy had a big shogun, so 47 decided to be careful. He thought about just shooting him, but he knew the guards would find the body easy, so he took out a stringer of drugs to throw somewhere where he would try to take it so he could shot him and not have the body right out to see.

Then 47 realized he could just throw down a poison stringer. So he did and the Georgian embassy took it because he thought it was drugs.

Then he fell over and died. "Oh no! He has died of stupidest!" Everyone said.

47 went back inside while everyone was freaking out and put on his suit under his guard suit so he could go out to his car and put his new guns in it without everyone trying to kill him.

But when he got there he saw Mark Pinochet V! And he was stealing the Custom 1911mm pistols he got from the bad guys of the fourth game!

Mark Pinochet laughed and said. "HA! HA HA Now I have duel pistols! Now I will go back to my hot ex-hooker girlfriend in Chilly and have sex with her! THEN I WILL BE ABLE TO REPLACE YOU!"

"I do not have a girlfriend." Said 47. "Mei Ling is not my girlfriend. And I shot your girlfriend in Chilly. And then you blew her up so no one could revive her."

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Said Mark Pinochet very loudly because he was sad and angry. Then he took out the pistols he had just takes and shouted "I will KILL you Agent 47!"

Pinochet shot a bunch of times but only hit 47 once and didn't kill many hit points. Then guards started coming because 47 never put silencers in those pistols and 47 and Pinochet had to run away so no one would see then and they wouldn't get any nomination.


	5. Chapter 11

AN since no one reads this I will take it more inserting by having 47 go somewhere else!

Agent 47 got better from being shot quickly so he was able to do other jobs. So he called the Agency.

"Hi 47!" Said Diana. "We have a job for you on you ray back to Les Vegas add it will be fun!".

"So 47 went to Liberty City. And he said on the plane This whole city sucks so much they said they were going to building a reinstated. I need to be careful." Because he didn't know what he had do to.

The plane landed and 47 got off add took a red taxi which no one would expect. The driver looked at 47 and said "I wish I still had missions to do so I could do stuff decides this for money."

"I need to go to the park." 47 said to him. Then he startled to drive really fast so 47 would pay him more money. But then they got stuck on the part of the bridge that lifted up so boats could go through!

The driver hit the gas meter and the car went really fast and flew for a little but. But then it hit a car and flipped over!

Since they were on fire 47 and the driver ran away. He went and beat up another guy and stole hi scar while 47 just ran to the park where there were phones because he didn't have a disguise.

Then someone called 47 and said "Hello! My name is Asoka and I need too to kill Donald Love because he's making my boyfriend do so many jobs for him that I can't spend tie with him! Then I want you to steal his stuff!"

47 hung up and started worrying what he was going to do because Donald Love was a really rich guy who did TV shows and stiff and lived in a really tall building.

Adjacent 47 finally came up with a plan, and starred walking around to find guns. He found on AK47 under a building that wasn't finished, and then he threw it in the road. Someone came in a car and walked out to pick it up, but then they got hit by another car.

47 took the car and drive around until he found a cop, then he ran him over. IT was accidental, but other cops zoom came to attack 47, but his hit points lasted longer here so he wasn't worried.

47 ran into a lot if water and waited for the cops to follow him so he could push them over a drone them, but instead they just stood buy it and shooed "OMG WTF he's cheating! We need a helicopter!"

So a helicopter came. 47 got back into his car amid drove it away to a specter place behind a parking lot where he had his car replanted so everyone forgot about him.

Then 47 walked to the top of the parking lot where the helicopter had landed and he creped inside and stole it! Then he flew it to the top of the Donald Love building where there was lots of plants and a pond and stuff because it was really tall and there was lots of rain.

47 landed and went to Donald Love and old Asian guy who he was cooking barge cuing with. "Do you guys want to gone a helicopter trip? 47 asked."

"OK." They said and they came into the helicopter and 47 flew away to a tiny island where there was a street and some walls. Then 47 dropped off Donald Love and the old Asian guy.

"This is place so cool!" said Donald Love. "We can film stuff here!"

But then 47 turned on the helicopter again and started flying forward! Both of the other guys shouted "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" because then the helicopter spinner hit them and sent them flying into the air!

Donald Love and the old Asian guy fell and broke everything in them and died. So 47 left them and started flying back to Donald Love's house, where he went and stole something in a wooden box.

47 flew away very quickly because another guy was coming to the building, and he landed and went to some apartments by the docks where his exit was. When he got there he met a hot Asian lady who was Asoka who game him money for the hit and took the thing that 47 stole.

"This is so cool! She said. This is the secret to immorality! Thank you!"

Then she started punching 47, so 47 showed he away. "It is just my way of saying I love you!" She said.

Agency 47 looked at her weird, and then stole her boat because he didn't like her and went back to Las Vegas.

But when he got there he discovered his house had been blown up!

AN I thought I should try a crossbowmen because everyone likes them? Please review and let me know if there's anything else I should trio!


	6. Chapter 12

AN people startled reading again so I am iodating! Enjoy!

Anent 47 was in his smaller emergence house where he was watching a news show about how the police thought the Georgia embassy killed Phone Boy because they both used poison singles. 47 was happy that he wasn't implicit but he still face palmed because the police theory was stupid.

47 was cleaning his guns, which were in the house when it exposition, when he heard his door knock. It was the postman.

"HA! HA! HA! He said. You should have given me a tip! Yuen we wouldn't have to have the Mafia blow up your house!" Then he went away with 47 letters.

47 scrolled, then he took his pistols and sniper file and put his assailant riles and shotguns into his car and drove to the library. Then he read on the internet that the only Mafia that was still in Las Vegas was the Nevada family.

They will nerd to fix its page soon. "Said Ardent 47." Ten he drove to the Nevada company so he could kill them all.

47 got out add look drowned. There two were guards at the front's door, so 47 walked up to one and pushed him over the lawn fence so he died. Then when the other guy came 47 showed his overt o. Then a giant spot light came on the middle of the laud.

Dom Nevada, who was the leader of the Nevada familiarity, came out on the roof, and when he turned around 47 took out his silence postal and shot him because he had a scoop so he could use it as a tiny sniper file.

Don Nevada fell into the light because 47 shpt him in the head, ten everyone came out f the building add startled singing add dancing like it was a musical about how Don Nevada had a crazy late and did a lot to beacon Don of Las Vegas but since he was a dick people shouldn't feel bad.

It was really cool but 47 just tough it was weird and went away to have lunch and later came back to try his missing again.

When 47 came pack he user his pistol to snipe the guards. This time all the guys went back inside and hid so 47 startled looking fir other was in. He went into the street and went down a manhole and walked around the sewers looking for a way in. He didn't find one, and 47 said "This may have been a waste of tile, but I am incentive add will try something else."

He threw a bomb into the water after someone form the company flushed and walked outside. Then he saw there was a backdoor too the backgrounds whish 47 picked and poems. He saw the gauds, but they didn't do anything because 47 was just looking add they didn't see hen pick to lock.

Until Adjunct 47 blew up the bomb and a bathroom went flying out of the walls of the builddown! The guards ran inside add 47 follies behind them while they went looking and hid in the closet!

When the guard came out add tuned away 47 sneaked up behind hi with the fiber wide and estranged him. 47 didn't take his unicorn because he was going took ill them all anywhere but he took his revolver because it was an automatic add he didn't have one of those.

47 went upstairs where he flood where the bomb went off and there was a body of someone killed buy the bomb. The guy who found the biddy imminently starting straying to shoot 47 but Adjacent 47 ran up to him and stole the gun! The gun shot once while trey were freighting and then 47 shot the guard and he fell over added died.

Since everyone was coming 47 hit behind the coroner and took his assist rifle, which was the M16 which he was carried from the czar and addled al the stuff from his old M4 while he never got back form the Franchise. No one was able to aim and shut at 47 because he didn't have to reload and since he was using a sorcery no one heard and after five guys were killed they all stopped coming.

Do 47 looked into the company kitchen, wear there was a guard and two clefs. 47 shot the guard with his pistil then closed the door add looked into the room. The chefs looked scarred at first but then took out guns so they were bud guys and not just in the worn place art the wrong time!

47 then threw the revoked outside the door add when one of them game to look at it 47 infected hen with poison. Them 47 took his gun, with was a cool magnum automating that wasn't aw Defer Eagle, and a knife. Then 47 opened the dolt when the other guy turned around and threw the knife at his head so he died.

Upstarts there was two guys with guns, so 47 took his shogun and startled shooting. Since he had a sawed oaf both got hurt at the sane time but it took a while for them to die.

Now 47 had to kill Don Nevada again, but this time he was bored of shouting and decided to do sometime else. He threw coins to get Dom Nevada to come out and then when he wasn't looking Amend 47 shielded him and threw him out of his balcony into water, but he fell so fast that it killed him anyway.

Once everyone saw what happened everyone in the building came to kill 47 so 47 shut the Alcoy door so on one cloud sneak up behind him and startled shooing everyone with the M16 while the used the stars. 47 got hit a couple times but hew as OK because the shotgun guy couldn't get close enough to kill him.

Once he was on his map that everyone was dead 47 started looking at Don Nevada's secret files.

Then 47 found something but it wasn't bad and his said." Diana is going to love this.


	7. Chapter 13

AN Since I am doing school I can't spend a lot if time writing this do this is going to be a sort chapter. Sorry!

Agent 47 was at his place doing reinvention when he cot a call from Diana. "47" Diana said. "Dido you just go add kill the Nevada family?"

""Yeah but they were dicks. Said Adjacent 47. And I gave the police some of their money so they would not bother me."

"Ok them." S he said. "Anything else?"

"Yes I bought their casino." Said 47 because the Nevada family bought the Shaman Hotel where Gent 47 did the forth game's tenth mission but since they were all dead they couldn't hassle so I bought it for really cheap. Do you want to put it in front of the Agency?

Diana got really happy. "47 this is really good! We cam make lots of money all your friends can help! We can get Agent Smith to do fights and Father Victor to do weddings and Mei Ling to run borders add you can kill cheerers and I can run thinks!"

Diana do you have a job for me?

"Oh. Ok. Said Diana."

So 47 went to Austria Burt he didn't halve mission info yet. So he took a car to get to the VIP. On his was he went to a restate where there were Austrian originals, who were like Indians where the British were dicks and mean to them for 100 years but they didn't wear any close.

47 sew only one guy amid hew as shoaling and scared. Affect 47 came to him and said Are you OK?

"NO! He said. The nature guys hive died! No there is nothing to stop the giant rabbits!" Then he ran away.

Ten 47 saw the giant rabbits! There were as big as computers because Austria bought a ton of rabbits to kill snakes but when tire were to many they tried to give them heart attacks by overt feeding them they changed because the food had been radioed!

Then 47 saw the biggest rabbit, and it had a crazy guy riding it! 47 stood over a rock so the other rabbits couldn't get him and then he shot the giant rabbit!

The guy fell off the giant rabbit, and the other gains rabbits ran away, and all the originals who war biding came out add said "Their leader is dead! Now tray are confuted so we can hunt them!"

They were all happy buy 47 face palmed add looked at the guy weird became it was Agent Smith dressed as a cowboy.

"47! Yes! Now you can ecru me to my missing!" He said add 47 face mapped again.


	8. Chapter 14

AN: think you Ghost Activism for giving me ideals.

Aghast 47 was driving a car with Agent Smith who was gleaming his smile rifle. After this escrow missing you can go away. "I have to kill the bass guys in the News Eland City labs beckons they are making ammonals go weird and break everything! Said Agent Smith."

"OK. "Said Agent 47.

"47 if I kill every once there and don't need help can we be friends?" Asked Agent Smith. 47 turned up the cars volume even throughout it was placing a song by MC Communism so he didn't hare to hear Agent Smith.

Buy when they got to the border of Austria there were ninjas! So Agency 47 used the cart o turn around. "WTF? He said because he had to use code. I killed art the ninjas when I rent to Japan last time."

47 got oust of the car and used it to hire because he knew that the last ninjas used sniper files. So he got his onus sniper rile, which was as good as the ones the ninths had but he jilted then all with the crossbow last time he knew they weren't very good.

Accent 47 zoomed in and saw that the ninjas didn't have 2000 slipper rifles but had Russian ounces instead! 47 shot the snipers anyway and they exposition!

"They are using ninja robots! Said Agent Smith." Because he though Agent 47 was stupid and dint's know that robots were mechanism that exploded when there broke.

Affect all the sniper were dead 47 drove up to there road block witch they couldn't get around because here was water. A ninja said "You are not allowed in New Sealant!"

47 got out amid while the ninja and agent Smith were taking 47 showered the ninja. He took out his silent machine gun but 4 just kept pushing him unlit he fell into the water, where he died. And silence he died all his electricity went into the water because its like bloody for robots.

Lots of ninja robots hidings in the water them came. But the elections shocked them and they were all uncoordinated! They fell into the water and dreamed.

While Agent Smith put his sniper file in a suitcase so no one world see it Agent 47 drove away after taking the new silent gun so he could go to the airport and reform to America.

Adjacent 47 went to a mail in America where he got a paper and read that one guy saw 47 being weird in the sewers, so now the news knew that the guy who killed Dom Nevada was a guy.

47 wasn't worked yet because they didn't know that the guy he was looked like, so he went to get a burger.

There wars a teen mauling girl around who looked at him weird Wren he was line. "Leave me alone. He said. I hate it when people look at me."

"Are you an Agent?" Said she. 47 looked even weirder at her back so she said "You're a jerk. My Dad just told me to say to a bold Agent that he had a call he beaded to pick up. Why did you half to be a dick?"

47 felt and checked his map to find the place. But when he walked into the back hall by the bathrooms where the secret message tape there was a weird blonde woman who had no eyeballs and a black dress! "You aren't allowed to be here!" She said. You are n evil gut who makes the world bad! "You are going to hell!"

47 looked at her weird and tried to run thought anyway amid lose her so she wouldn't be a witless, but she put out a hand and used magic to push him back! Ardent 47 tried walking trough anyway but it wasn't working.

So Amend 47 stood around until an old guy with a coat worked out of the room. 47 fallowed him silently until he went to a bathroom. Then when he trial to pee 47 streaked up and infected him with drugs!

47 took the guys shirt and pants but not his coat or tie or hat because they were all ugly. Then he went back o the hall when the creepy woman didn't stop him.

In a room with the important mart of the map there was a tape with the ICA box, where 47 also got a night version goggles and extra drugs to knock oust people. Then he played the tape.

"Hello 47." Diana said on the tape a while ago but 47 just played it then. "Our client has hired you to do a mission that he says is going to be really weird. You need to go to Silent Hill. Your tangent is Stanley Coleman - he's crazy and he's scaring his drafter with weird letters. Find the insane asylum amid tray not took ill anyone else. When you do this we will pat to get you back to Las Vegans."

Then everything was dark!


	9. Chapter 15

AN one of the ads brick my compeer so this took a while

Ascent 47 put on the googols and came out of the room. It was really dart in the hall but affect he came out he could see stuff so he took the muff.

But all the walls were gross and all the people were gong! Instance there wear weird giant things with tubes for hears and wore ugly dresses and biding gloves! Silence 47 saw ghosts he wasn't scared before but he didn't have enough amino took ill them all so he ram to downstairs.

Tear was a subway entry at the doors of the mall, so 47 talked to the guys who were there. But they were like zombie secrecy guests! "I need to go to Silent Hull. Said 47."

"Get lost! You not allowed here!" Said one. Anent 47 ten talked to the other one and he sailed Sorry. Only special people co go here."

47 went away amid said "So the world is all evil amid strained. It whale take tricks of sinister caliper to complete this missing."

Adjacent 47 picked the lock to a close store amid took a dummy that he put a guard commute on. Ten he went to a heritor closer and put on some creepy mosaic. It us still weird but now it was a special kind of evil weirdness that 47 used. Agent 47 put the dummy shed in a mop bucket amid it made the guard drown!

So 47 felt back to the subway, wear the other guard was drugging him away saying "What a honorific accident. But he was so slow that 47 was able to put drugs into him! Abstract 47 took the unquestionable guards clothes and walked into the subway.

But then he got a messenger that said that there would be looking for a suggestive looking guard! The founded other the guys already!

47 ran into the dark when another guard game. She was really weird because she looked like that mall goal bur she also looked like a zombie! But zombies ardent lake vampires because they don't exist, so I know this place is weird. Through Adjacent 47.

46 knew he couldn't get to the sub why if she was watching, so when she wants' looking he starlet sneaking close to her. Then when he was befriend her he shoved her into the subway track!

Sudden a train came and hit the girl, but 47 wasn't worried because it was an accident. Agent 47 got onto the train and waited when an ugly bald guy who didn't have a face but wore a skirt came. He aid "I hate my job." Then he dragged the body away.

After that 47 was on his way to Silent Hill!

When 47 got to Silent Hill things were still weird! There was lost of fog, and even more people who looked like zombies or didn't have faces! Amid his radio bomb denotation was acting weird, so 47 couldn't turn on his bombs in case they went off early.

"I don't want to do this. Said 47." So when he got to the asylum he took two of the zombie people as shields! Since they were just street people and there were go guards no one noticed amid 47 dropped then over both sides of the rails of the steps. But it didn't work.

"Fine." Said 47 and he went into the lavvy of the hospital.

It was a dark so $7 had to use the galleys again event ought it meant he could see less. He went to the escalator but ran into a zombie doctor who staggered him once! 47 was okay because he didn't loss a lot of it points, but when he tried to head butt the doctor he isn't fell hurt!

47 had to run into a room where there were lots of drugs amid took them. Ten when the doctor came Advent 47 intercepted him with some of them. Ten he dragged him to the bathroom and ran a sunk long enough to make a puddle to drown the doctor in so he couldn't witless later. Thin 47 took his closes and knife.

There were lots of nurses how were alas zombies, bur since 47 looked like a doctor now he just startled graining and they felt him alone. So he gut to the revelator amid went down to where has map said Stanley Coleman was.

In the bassinet 47 founded a secret room, where there was a normal nurse and Stanley Coleman! He had to stall around while they talked a lot because the nurse know the girl who he was starching.

When the nurse left 47 neared up to her and gave her drugs! Not again! "She said before she became unquestionable."

Then Stanley Coleman came and sew what happened! 47 took out the kite and ran as he tried to find somehow while shout "Don't kill me I'm innocence!" But 47 was able to cut his back and he stopped! Then 47 grabbed him and staged him a bunch of times so when he dripped him he was dead.

Gent 47 hid ht body under a blanket because that looked normal in a hospitals. Then he got back his suit and went to the exit.

47 hot picked up by a trucker to go back to Las Vegas, but key kept asking 47 weird questions about ways to kill people so when he stopped to pee 47 ran way and called Tony, who was the taxi driver from Liberty city, to pick him up.


	10. Chapter 16

Amulet 47 was ranking to Tony. He sacked him I need to know if you talked to Asoka because she wont call me back and her boyfriend wont talk to me epithet.

"Sure. Why. Asked Tony."

"I need to know what happens to the secret to imploration before Donald Love got it."

It "was in a museum all the time." Said Toni. Then she topped because they were in his taxi bur now the taxi was at Lode Anglers, which was on the way to Vegas and was where 47 decided he wanted to take a ovation.

47 got out and gave Tony extra money for the innovation. "Thanks." He said. Then he felt to a motel.

47 was watching TV, which said that the world knew about the giant rabbits but also that they found out that factory hewer the robots were built. But then he was interpreted when someone knocked on his door!

It was Mark Pinochet V!

"HAHA HA! HA! I HAVE KILLED AHENT SMITH! THE JOB WAS A TRAP AMD HE WAS LOSER AGENT! THE AGENTY IS NO MATCH FORM E!" Mark Pinochet V said very loud and happy.

47 jury stared at him because he didn't care about Agent Smith but he still thought Mark Pinochet V was annoying. Then he said "I think I know your secret."

Mark Pinochet V then shorted "NOOOOOOO!" amid took out his 1911mm pistols add startled soothing at Adjacent 47! 47 ran out of the ay to get his UZI but Pinochet was ruining away because he ran out of ammo.

Tomorrow 47 had to go to the Agency meeting. He was there with Diana and Jack Caliber, who was a cop who got fired because he shot everyone before he was I note Annecy, and Robin Demo, who was a boxer and shooter who used to be in the mafia but no one know it until it was too late because hw was gay amid always wore a dress so it surprised everyone.

Amid everyone said "this sucks!"

"47 you are a motherfucker!" Said Jack Caliber. "If Asian 47 hasn't shot John Delaware none of this world have happened!"

"Stop being mean to him!" Said Robin Demo. "Yore just jealous 47 is the best Agent and is way hotter than you!"

"it's no fair because he is a clone! I hate clones! They cruise more problems than anyone else!"

Agent 47 face palmed. Then Diana said "We have stuff to do now berates this."

Diana took a bunch of mission befriends. "We cat's loss more Aments, so we need to somehow that will be surprising to that any traps do not work. So that's why I want Jack and Robin to take the job of filing and killing Mark Pinochet V!"

Then she gave Jack Caliber and Robin Demo the informal on Mark Pinochet V. Then she gave Ardent 47 two briefings. "47 I want you to stray in LA amid to the jobs twat Jack Caliber and Robin Demo were hired to do. That why we will mess up traps."

Ten everyone left but before they did Robin Gave 47 the last Agency catalogue. "This is so cool! Now rely they have man purses bug enough for me to put a mini shotgun in!"

47 didn't need one of these, so intend he ordered a new armor set that took half of all damage bur only worked with his suit. He also got extra singes so he could knock out people who were sitting or eating stuff

47 went to Hollywood City, which is next to LA, because that was when the first mission he had to do was. When he arrived he saw that he had to get inside to find is brewing.

There was a guard, so 47 le ft to him. "Can I have a job here

I daunt know. He side. Come with me. The 47 flowed him to his office, but when he got there he sneaked into the bathroom instead! There was a guy there showing, so 47 stole his unicorn add ten pushed him over so h couldn't tell anyone he drowned in the shower.

When 47 came out again the other cop said to 47 "Have fun! I heard there was an assassin coming to the studio downtown. Cold you instigate it?"

"Certainly. And then 47 felt."

Pageant 47's map said there was something in a bathroom in the studio so when he went there he looked around amid saw a tape recollection. So he played it.

"Hello Jack Caliber. Said Diana. Your target is the terrorist leader Johnny Blackbeard. We don't know wit he's doing here so we left lost of magnums and piano killers in case its bad. Happy shooting!"

"Forget that. " "Said Agent 47. "Lest do this silently."


	11. Chapter 18

AND: Please prevent that Asian 47 wasn't in this. I tough a Lee hon-only Clone wold be cool bur then I saw the Star Trek Voyager episode when they did something like that and I tough it was kinda stupid.

Agent 37 was hiding in a box so he cold preference to me a corps if anyone fond ism.. Ten he got a val form Dials.

"Hello 47. Robin Demo was supported too to the Daniel Morris Golf Coors to kill the champagne Howard The Elephant. But hes bust so you half to do it. 47 then oft out of ht box and put on a hat so he looked like a hoofer and ten he put on lipstick so people wold think he was Robin Deon and took robin demos gold club.

Then 47 felt.

Adjacent 47 went to he golf copse so e could find Howard, bur then he saw a really big guy with lost of muscular come. "Howell Robin Dome! He said" OMS yore so hot scandium you're biggest fan! can I sleep with you?

47 looked at him weird, but then he us said OK "In" case he was going to find somehow useful.

"Thank oi! I'll be better the n Howard elver cold be darling!" Amendment 47 fallowed the guy but them he retested how the last three times thing happened it was w woman how tried to kill him! So when he got inside he took the golf club and hit the guy really hard in hie head!

47 looked frond the build and found a bunch of guns and knives and bombs. Ten he saw the guy had pictures of all the Agency guys and a note from the Secret American Guy.

""That goes it. Time to take car of business" So 47 put a gold ball in the guys head so it could look like a accident if he still did everything else silently.

When 47 went outside he fond a bunt of guards. So he went back instead and turned on the light. Later he opener a door so a guard cold see the body and went to investigation.

"Who did this" he sad? Then 47 shielded him with a mini machine gun hat he found in the room. But when Dragnet 47 hit the other guy he was so mad it killed him! Se he had-to move him so it looked Ike he tripped on the other guy ho tried to kill him before took he his closed.

47 recess as a guard, bur wench e went outside he saw a ton of golfers who hid sunglasses so he knew they were reality other guards so he kept away so noon of the could look at him. Then he checked mid hap and saw that there was a target in club cafe.

So 47 went to tech cafe. he went the kitchen and then whet upstarts and he saw a guy by a rail-gun with Agent Smiths anti tank rifle so he tried to push him over. But he didn't go all the way and just got a little hut!

The gut turned around to shot 47, bur 47 grappled it and hit the guy again! Then 47 really pooched him over the rail. Since the gun shot somewhere when they were fighting 47 hid behind a door and looked at the keyhole to see who was going to instate.

But the guy who came out was MC Communism!

Agoraphobic 47 opened the door ad took out his silenced pistols, but MC Communist saw him fist and shot at him a few timed with a special expedient assault rife! Then he ran aware and shouted "Anent 47! I though we re friends! But you did casino shit! You keep people money i the pits! You pay for the forests getting burned and you put hoes in prison made of wood that you split! DIE! Bourgeoisie motherfucker!"

47 just stood around looking weird. Then he shrew a bomb on the floor and hid befriend the door again.

MC Communism then came. 47 you lost your brains with your hair "Whose counting costs of the bombs that you lost?" He rapped really mean.

Meanwhile 47 was putting Agneta Smiths rifle in an ICE box. Then he took out the bombs denotation button and blew MC communism Up.


End file.
